


The Julia Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, I seem to have a habit of writing gay ships from a third party lesbians point of view, Lestrade's daughter - Freeform, Lestrade's daughter ships chulu, M/M, adorable love letters, brief mentions of Johnlock, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's daughter writes cute love letters to her Russian girlfriend. These are a selection of the ones that talk about her Dad's relationship with Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Julia Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClueyLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueyLock/gifts).



> OK, I seem to write a lot of fics about my OTPs from the point of view of a third party lesbian. I wonder why? I refuse to tag this as underage because it was written in Britain, set in Britain and I'm British. Also it's only a throw away line that's mildly suggestive. There is one pretty homophobic term used and some homophobia so if it triggers you don't read . It's not really the story line though. It's more just a very short love story.

Dear Olesya,  
I always said that if my parents got a divorce because one had cheated on the other, I would live with the one who had remained faithful. Dad said that couldn’t happen and that, because of his job, Mum would inevitably get full custody. He said I shouldn’t tell the court I wanted to live with him because when I ended up living with Mum she would make my life hell. I, of course, didn’t listen to one word he said. I begged the court to let me stay with dad, said in that utterly naive and childish manner that I was sixteen, that I could look after myself, that I didn’t need him at home all the time, that I was perfectly capable. Dad was right, Mum didn’t speak to me once this evening and I’m sure she made bacon on perfect just so I would have to watch her eat it, making yummy noises whilst I picked away at my quorn. Whatever possessed me to give up meat for lent, I will never know. Mr Jacobs was there too, he kept asking me questions, I kept ignoring him.  
I wish you were here with me, Goddamn it. I miss your adorable curly hair. I wouldn’t even care that my stomach was churning so much at the thought of not seeing Dad for a month; I know you would give anything not to see your father for any length of time but still... Sorry for being so moan-y I just, I really need you. When are you coming over from Russia next?  
Lots of hugs and kisses into your adorable hair,  
From Julia, xxx 

Dear Olesya,  
I saw Dad today. I don’t think he’s coping all that well. He’s not sleeping. He seemed pleased to see me though, OK, that’s a bit of an understatement but he looked kind of sad at the edges. He told me some very funny stories about Sherlock Holmes (I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me you loved John’s blog, perhaps when you next come over I can force Dad into letting us meet them). Dad said that the last time he called over at 221B, they were wrestling with a bag of toes, trying to pry it from each other’s fingers like petulant children. We think they’re secretly dating and put a tenner into the New Scotland Yard betting pool of when they’ll announce it. I went for around mid July.  
How is your father? Still being an obtuse and homophobic Russian billionare? I can’t believe you’re coming over in two weeks! How the hell did you manage to bribe your father private jet pilot?  
See you soon!  Lots of hugs and apples,  
From Julia, xxx

Dear Olesya,  
How can I be missing you already? You’ve only be gone one day, I had such a fantastic time though I do wish Sherlock hadn’t announced to everyone in the Yard about how great a time we’d been having. He had to do it when Dad was in the room didn’t he? Urgh. I wasn’t lying when I said your hair does look truly adorable short, you’re like a girl Chekov. I shall call you Pavel from now on.  
I think Dad’s found someone but he hasn’t told me about them. I suppose he doesn’t want to tell me because he thinks it’s too soon after the divorce and he knows the way mum hurt me with Mr. Jacobs. I’m happy for him though, they’re evidently good for him, he’s so much happier than the last time I saw him. Also, I think they’re quite rich, or they at least have expensive tastes, Dad must have stayed the night and lost his socks because he was wearing silk ones. I’ve never known Dad wear any socks beside holey grubby cotton ones. I’ll tell him I must meet this mysterious person for next time.  
Mum is being utterly insufferable as per usual, Mr Jacobs moved in yesterday. I am continuing to ignore him.  
From your Hikaru Sulu,  
Love Julia, xxx

Dear Olesya,  
What the hell do you mean who’s Pavel? I am sending you my entire original series of Star Trek and the movies and the reboot ones. He doesn’t come in ‘till series 2 but you MUSN’T skip series 1 either.  
I asked Dad who he was seeing last week. He denied that he was seeing anyone, of course, but I wheedled it out of him eventually. Apparently it’s someone called Mycroft, who calls their son Mycroft? Well, it turns out it’s the same person who names their son Sherlock. Anyway, that was last week and I got to meet him today. He was wearing a goddamned three piece suit. Waistcoat and all. He said that he held a minor position in the British government at which point Dad promptly choked on his tea. He’s stopped drinking that PG Tips crap, thank God. I told Mycroft that he was therefore an excellent influence on Dad. He seemed really pleased until he remembered not to be and reshuffled back into his cool exterior at which point Dad told him to cut it out saying that his mask might work on his superiors, by which he means the queen (apparently it’s not that minor a position) but he was damned if he was going to let him use it on me. Mycroft seemed to relax a bit more after that although he seemed kind of nervous. He is really very nice and he’s got me work experience as a coffee girl at DOWNING STREET! Apparently I know good tea. I might actually get a chance of getting into politics. According to him, and I think he knows everything, John and Sherlock aren’t actually together but they may as well be. They both sleep in Sherlock’s bed most nights and Sherlock is a cuddler. Who’d have thought it? Well, besides everyone ever. He said he’d try his best to get them together and make them announce it mid July for me.  
Anyway, sorry I’ve rambled on for so long.  
Love you loads and loads and loads and loads,  
From your Julia, xxx

Dear Olesya,  
I. I just. I feel quite sick and this bed is too big. I need you.

Dear Olesya,  
Sorry about that last letter. I was. Well. I suppose I’ll just tell you what happened. You remember I told you it was my parent’s evening coming up? Well, I have been reminding Mum all week because it’s important because of exams and there’s always something ego boosting having teachers saying how much of an excellent pupil you are. Anyway, it was half an hour past our time slots and Dad couldn’t come because a serial killer was attempting to escape the country and he was needed and all the teachers were looking at my sympathetically and I couldn’t help noticing that Mr. Jacobs was supposedly ill.  
I was this close to just doing the meetings on my own when Mycroft turns up and says he came as soon as he could and that Dad called him and asked him to come. I joked about him missing an important meeting with the prime minister, how was I supposed to know it was true? I felt kind of guilty after that. Well, once we’d talked to my teachers and we were laughing about David Cameron’s face when he’d just got up and left (I am reliably informed it was hilarious) when Mum turns up and asks who Mycroft is and she’s drunk and everyone’s staring and so I start hyperventilating because I can be outgoing around adults but I hate having people my age staring at me and then Mycroft is talking very quietly to Mum and then she starts screaming about how she couldn’t believe she used to live with a queer under the roof and I just saw red. I screamed that it was damned well tough because she still did and then I was crying and Mycroft took me to his and Dad’s because they’ve apparently moved in together now which I’m happy about but I wish Dad had told me so I started crying about that as well and then Dad came home and took me to a spare room and tucked me and I fell asleep still snivelling.  
Mycroft says he can sort it out that I can live with them and hire a maid or something to be there when they can’t so you need to send your letters to this address now. Can you bribe that pilot again? I’m decorating my room next week and it would be awesome if you could come. I feel a bit better now but I still need you. I always need you.  
Forever yours,  
Julia Lestrade, xxx

**Author's Note:**

> And then Julia wins her bet in mid July. And she becomes Julia Lestrade-Holmes at some point and then Olesya and her go to uni together and it's all totally adorable.
> 
> EDIT: okay this is so mary sue-ey i might cry and i would like it noted that i am hideously embarrassed by this fic. however, i will leave it up for posterity


End file.
